Densidad
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Siempre se puede contar con las amigas para hacer a una persona ver su error, aunque sea difícil comprenderlo en primer lugar, especialmente si tu nombre es Sonoda Umi.


**Algunos se preguntaran, ¿Y tú quien rayos eres? otro mas seguramente ¿Donde te habias metido? y ¿Cuando continuaras tus otras historias abandonadas? bueno primero no estan abandonadas, solo en hiatus indefinido (?) hago lo que puedo para continuarlas...**

 **La verdad tenia pensado que mi primera historia de love live seria un OS largo lleno de drama despues de alguna forma ese OS termino mas largo de lo que tenia planeado y actualmente pienso que mejor lo termino, luego lo divido y por ultimo lo subire para no meterme en problemas...**

 **Este pequeño ¿drable? he estado tanto tiempo lejos que ya olvide el tamaño que debe tener para ser considerado como tal... en fin, esta historia es mas enfocada a la comedia, tal vez el contenido no sea agradable para algunos, pero se joden, fue su decicion leerlo y yo no los obligo a nada.**

 **Ni Love live ni sus personajes me pertenecen o si no buscaría la forma de hacer arder el mundo con ellas :v**

* * *

 **Densidad.**

Densidad, dependiendo del uso dado a dicha palabra puede significar dos cosas distintas.

En física y química, la densidad (del latín densĭtas, -ātis) es una magnitud escalar referida a la cantidad de masa en un determinado volumen de una sustancia. Usualmente se simboliza mediante la letra rho ρ del alfabeto griego. La densidad media es la relación entre la masa de un cuerpo y el volumen que ocupa.

Por otro lado si se aplica a una persona, densidad puede ser algo más complicado de tratar.

— Adiós chicas, Elicchi y yo iremos por un parfait —La mayor del grupo sin esperar respuesta o una palabra de su _mejor amiga_ prácticamente la arrastró lejos del grupo, claro que tampoco hubo resistencia por parte de la rubia.

— Eli y Nozomi realmente se llevan muy bien —Comentó la letrista del grupo realmente feliz de tener sempais que den tan buen ejemplo de amistad.

El resto del grupo se vio unas a otras.

— Umi-chan —Honoka se armó de valor para comenzar un incómodo momento — ¿No crees que Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan se llevan muy bien? —

— ¿De qué estás hablando Honoka? Es obvio que se llevan bien, son mejores amigas y la presidenta y vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tenerlas en μ's es de gran ayuda para tener una buena inspiración para seguir esforzándonos —Claramente la arquera no comprendió el mensaje de su líder.

— Umi-chan, lo que Honoka-chan quiere decir es que si no te parece que son muy cercanas —Kotori se unió al intento de razonar con su mejor amiga.

— ¿Tú también Kotori? No comprendo lo que tratan de decir —

— Umi, lo que ellas quieren decir es que a Eli y Nozomi les gustan las tijeras —La presidenta del club trato de ser lo más grafica posible para que entendiera.

— La verdad yo prefiero los arcos pero no entiendo a que vino eso —

— A lo que Nico se refiere es que ellas prefieren la compañía femenina —Maki trató de hacer entrar en razón a su compañera.

— Bueno, siempre es mejor tener amigos de tu mismo sexo, hay temas difíciles de tratar si son de sexos diferentes —Dedujo tranquilamente.

— Quieren decir que les gusta tener las manos húmedas~nya —Rin ya comenzaba a desesperarse con la situación, como todas.

Hanayo trato inútilmente de calmarla.

— Que extraño, siempre secan sus manos al lavarlas —Comentó pensativa.

— Umi, ellas prefieren beber jugo antes de la leche —Nuevamente Nico hizo otro intento.

— Yo prefiero el Té, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver? —

— Les gusta meter la mano en la coladera —Honoka también estaba en su límite.

— Eso es antihigiénico —

— Meten la lengua en la máquina de jugo —La pianista no estaba en mejor estado.

— Eso es aún peor Maki —

— ¡Les gusta manosear la jalea~nya! —

— No entiendo nada de lo que quieren decirme, están actuando muy extraño —Terminó confundida y molesta por las constantes _incoherencias_ de sus compañeras.

— Umi-chan, escucha —Pidió Kotori tomándola por los hombros mirándola seriamente, la cercanía la puso nerviosa lo que la mantuvo quieta y en silencio — Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan, son, homo-sexuales —Umi no respondió.

— ¡Gays! —Gritó Nico.

— ¡Lesbianas! —Continuó Honoka.

— ¡Del otro bando! —Maki no sabía cómo dejarlo más claro.

— ¡No son europeas~nya! —Todas vieron raro a la niña gato.

— ¿Umi-chan? —Kotori estaba extrañada de que su mejor amiga no respondiera después de todo eso.

Intentó moverla pero al hacerlo descubrió la razón, Umi cayó desmayada con el rostro completamente rojo.

— ¡Umi-chan resiste! —

* * *

 **Bueno no puedo decir que fue una obra maestra pero si les gusto que bien, si no, pues busquen en otro lado.**

 **o esperen a que termine otra historia...**

 **PD: si alguien no entendio lo de Rin, busquen en youtube "Eli gay o europeo" y lo entenderan.**


End file.
